


Non è mai successo

by babyara



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Warning: Incest, brothercest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/pseuds/babyara





	Non è mai successo

L’uomo non avrebbe saputo dire da quanto tempo era lì, appoggiato allo stipite della porta a osservare quella mano tenere il gesso con una presa salda, scrivendo in modo così veloce da non dargli quasi il tempo di rendersi conto di quello che stava succedendo.

‘Non è mai successo,’ pensò, guardando quel giovane perso nelle sue equazioni e nei suoi problemi matematici, ‘non è mai successo’, e forse, se se lo fosse ripetuto all’infinito sarebbe diventato reale.

Perché solo una settimana prima Don Eppes aveva fatto qualcosa che, lo sapeva, avrebbe potuto minare il rapporto con suo fratello per sempre. Uno di quei gesti impulsivi, incontrollabili, che si fanno senza pensare alle conseguenze anche se poi queste ti cadono inevitabilmente addosso come dei macigni.

***

 _“Ehi, David, hai visto Charlie?”_

 _Don si guardò attorno nell’ufficio dell’FBI alla ricerca del fratello, senza però riuscire a scorgerlo da nessuna parte. Avevano appena risolto un caso difficile ma purtroppo, nonostante tutti loro avessero agito al meglio delle loro capacità, c’erano state conseguenze terribili. Sapeva che Charlie, così sensibile com’era, doveva essere a pezzi._

 _Un bambino di soli dieci anni era stato rapito e i genitori, per paura, avevano deciso di non collaborare con l’FBI. Loro avevano indagato a fondo in tutte le direzioni, Charlie aveva passato notti e notti sveglio con Larry e Amita cercando di scoprire dove i rapitori tenessero il bambino e, alla fine, una volta scoperti i nomi dei due uomini, erano riusciti a identificare il luogo._

 _Purtroppo, però, erano arrivati troppo tardi. I genitori avevano pagato il riscatto quella mattina e, quando loro erano arrivati al covo dei rapitori nel pomeriggio, avevano preso i due uomini mentre stavano cercando di andarsene con i soldi, lasciandosi alle spalle il corpo senza vita di un bambino senza colpe._

 _Quando lo avevano trovato, a David e Colby erano servite tutte le loro forze per impedire a Don di ammazzare con le sue mani quegli uomini e, successivamente, di fare lo stesso con quei genitori che non si erano fidati di loro._

 _Poi era venuta la parte ancora più difficile. Tornare in ufficio e dire a Charlie che, nonostante tutti i loro sforzi, purtroppo il bambino non ce l’aveva fatta. Il dolore e la disperazione negli occhi di suo fratello gli avevano fatto male, troppo, al punto che, per un attimo, aveva dimenticato come respirare._

 _Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per lui, per farlo stare meglio, ma mentre stava per avvicinarsi, per abbracciarlo e cercare di confortarlo, Colby era arrivato dicendogli di avere bisogno di lui per finire di stilare il rapporto sull’arresto dei due rapitori._

 _Era rimasto in un altro ufficio con il collega per non più di dieci minuti, e quando era tornato, sembrava non esserci più traccia di suo fratello, “allora David? Lo hai visto o no?”_

 _David si avvicinò all’uomo, guardandolo preoccupato, “Don calmati,” gli disse appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, “ha detto che doveva andare in università per finire un lavoro.”_

 _Don respirò a fondo, passandosi nervoso una mano tra i capelli, poi si avvicinò alla sua scrivania, prendendo la giacca e indossandola con sguardo assente, “io vado da lui. Ci vediamo domani.”_

 _Non avrebbe mai saputo dire cosa passasse nella sua mente mentre usciva dall’ufficio, mentre guidava nervoso tra il traffico di Los Angeles nell’ora di punta, mentre attraversava i corridoi semideserti dell’Università. L’unica cosa che continuava a vedere e rivedere erano gli occhi feriti e sconvolti di suo fratello._

 _Era assurdo e completamente illogico, eppure si sentiva in colpa. In colpa per non aver salvato quel bambino, in colpa per quel dolore che aveva causato a Charlie arrivando troppo tardi e rendendo vani tutti i loro tentativi di far tornare a casa quella giovane vita sana e salva._

 _Rimase per un attimo fermo fuori dalla porta del regno di suo fratello prima di decidersi ad entrare senza bussare. Non lo aveva mai fatto, in modo possessivo aveva sempre pensato che lui aveva tutto il diritto di entrare in una stanza dove c’era Charlie. Insomma, era suo fratello, no? Perché avrebbe dovuto agire in modo diverso?_

 _Privacy? Rispetto degli spazi degli altri? Quello lo faceva con tutti gli altri, con i suoi colleghi e amici, con suo padre, ma no, non con Charlie. Suo fratello era suo. Era così difficile da capire? Probabilmente sì se nemmeno lui riusciva a spiegarsi questo senso di possessività ed estrema protezione nei confronti del più giovane._

 _“Ehi, ti disturbo?”_

 _Lo chiese semplicemente, facendo però sobbalzare Charlie, che si girò a guardarlo con gli occhi sgranati, il gesso stretto tra le dita e puntato minacciosamente contro il fratello, “no Don, non mi disturbi. Ma matematicamente parlando ci sono il 70% di probabilità che io avrò un infarto prima dei 40 anni per colpa tua!”_

 _“Suvvia Charlie,” replicò Don sorridendo e guardandosi attorno per cercare, invano, un posto dove sedersi in mezzo a quell’ammasso di carte e libri, “non essere così melodrammatico.”_

 _“Non lo sono,” replicò Charlie avvicinandosi alla scrivania per spostare una pila di libri per permettere al fratello di sedersi. Però con il gesso in mano il tutto era difficoltoso, così si avvicinò a Don e gli porse il gesso, “ecco, tienimelo un attimo.”_

 _Scuotendo la testa divertito Don lo prese rigirandoselo tra le dita mentre guardava suo fratello fargli un po’ di spazio, “potevo arrangiarmi.”_

 _“No, tu avresti messo i libri da qualche parte a casaccio e io non avrei più potuto trovarli.”_

 _“Di nuovo melodrammatico. Sinceramente io mi chiedo come tu, con la tua mente così razionale, riesca a vivere in questo caos.”_

 _“Questo non è caos,” replicò Charlie rubandogli il gesso dalle mani, “tutte le mie cose sono sistemate secondo uno schema troppo lungo per essere spiegato ora. Come vedi stavo lavorando ad un problema per i miei studenti, perciò dimmi perché sei venuto. Hai bisogno di me al lavoro?”_

 _“No, non ho bisogno di te al lavoro. Sono passato a vedere come stavi.”_

 _Charlie si girò a guardarlo e Don notò di nuovo quella stessa disperazione di poche ore prima nei suoi occhi, “non mi vuoi più con te perché sono riuscito a uccidere ancora qualcuno?”_

 _“Uccidere? Charlie,” Don si alzò, avvicinandosi a lui e appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle e sospirò quando lo vide abbassare la testa per non incontrare il suo sguardo, “Charlie, guardami. Tu non hai ucciso nessuno, d’accordo? Sono stati quei due bastardi a uccidere il bambino, non tu, non io, non nessun altro. Solo loro e i suoi genitori che non si sono fidati di noi.”_

 _“Potevo lavorare più in fretta.”_

 _“Più in fretta? Charlie da quanti giorni non dormi? Tu, Larry e Amita siete stati chiusi qui dentro per giorni interi.”_

 _“Ma non siamo riusciti a impedirlo.”_

 _Don sospirò, appoggiando dolcemente un dito sotto al mento del fratello per costringerlo a guardarlo in faccia, “non possiamo sempre salvare tutti, Charlie. Lo so che è difficile da capire e so che fa male. Sono anni che faccio questo lavoro e ancora non me ne capacito. Soprattutto quando le vittime sono così giovani e innocenti. Siamo esseri umani, non robot. Siamo umani Charlie, facciamo tutto ciò che è in nostro potere per salvarne quanti più possiamo, mettiamo a repentaglio le nostre vite, ma non funziona tutte le volte.”_

 _Il fratello lo guardò per un attimo, poi gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla sospirando, “lo stai dicendo per me o per te Don? A chi stai parlando?”_

 _“A entrambi credo, a entrambi,” mormorò l’uomo._

 _“Non riesco a capire come tu ci riesca.”_

 _“A fare?” Chiese Don guardando il fratello._

 _“A fare quello che fai ogni giorno senza impazzire.”_

 _Don si strinse nelle spalle sorridendo, “non lo so Charlie, vorrei dirti che ormai ci sono abituato, ma non credo sia così. Semplicemente amo il mio lavoro. Mi piace poter aiutare le persone.”_

 _“E cosa fai per smettere di pensare? Cosa fai dopo giornate come queste per dimenticare, Don?”_

 _“Vengo a casa. Ceno con te e papà, giochiamo a Scarabeo e ti batto,” mormorò Don sorridendo ora più convinto e cercando di ignorare la smorfia sul viso di Charlie, suo fratello odiava Scarabeo visto che era l’unico gioco dove, puntualmente, perdeva, “parliamo. Mi basta questo e sto meglio.”_

 _“Ti bastiamo io e papà?” Replicò Charlie abbozzando finalmente un sorriso, il primo che Don gli vedeva da giorni. Quel caso lo aveva tenuto occupato giorno e notte, ma, nonostante questo, non era riuscito a non accorgersi che il sorriso si era spento sul viso del fratello._

 _“Sì, mi bastate. Ora che ne dici di abbandonare la matematica? Prendi le tue cose, andiamo a casa a prendere papà e usciamo a cena tutti insieme, abbiamo bisogno di distrarci tutti e due.”_

 _“Ma questo problema…” tentò di ribattere il più giovane._

 _“Charlie…” La piccola nota di rimprovero nella voce di Don fece sorridere più apertamente Charlie, adorava quando suo fratello pronunciava il suo nome in quel modo, gli dava modo di punzecchiarlo quanto voleva senza che Don si offendesse. Però in quel momento non ne aveva voglia, tutto ciò che era successo era ancora troppo vivo._

 _“Don,” iniziò guardandolo serio, “posso chiederti una cosa?”_

 _“Certo.”_

 _“Mi abbracci?”_

 _Charlie si sentiva come quando, da piccolo, aveva un incubo e in piena notte, anziché andare dai suoi genitori, si infilava nel letto di Don. Puntualmente lo svegliava, ma suo fratello non lo rimproverava mai, si limitava a stringerlo a sé e a calmarlo e poi lo lasciava dormire con lui._

 _Lui si era sempre sentito stupido ad andare da lui, ma Don non glielo aveva mai fatto pesare. E anche in quel momento il sorriso caldo sul volto del fratello gli fece capire che non aveva fatto la cosa sbagliata, non aveva chiesto niente di assurdo, solo di essere abbracciato e rassicurato dall’unica persona che era in grado di capirlo._

 _Sempre._

 _“Non credo di farcela.”_

 _“A fare?”_

 _“A fare ancora… tutto questo Don. Ad aiutarti.”_

 _Annuendo e sospirando Don lo staccò da sé, tenendogli però le mani appoggiate sulle spalle, “la decisione è tua Charlie. Io non posso obbligarti a continuare ad aiutarmi se non te la senti. E non lo farò. L’unica cosa che posso dirti è che il tuo aiuto mi è stato utile, tanto. Non solo a me, ma a tutte le persone che abbiamo salvato grazie alle tue indicazioni. Voglio solo che tu mi prometta una cosa. Se non potrò più contare su di te come consulente dell’FBI, posso sempre contare su di te come fratello?”_

 _“Questa è una domanda scema, Don,” replicò Charlie sorridendogli divertito._

 _“Però stai sorridendo,” mormorò Don appoggiandogli una mano sul viso, “sei così bello quando lo fai, dovresti farlo più spesso.”_

 _“Davvero hai così bisogno di me?”_

 _“Come dell’aria che respiro.”_

 _Charlie guardò il fratello in silenzio, serio, e Don sapeva che la sua mente stava lavorando, stava elaborando i dati, lo stava studiando come se fosse una delle sue equazioni. Probabilmente alla gente normale questo atteggiamento di Charlie avrebbe dato fastidio, ma non a lui, a lui era sempre piaciuto, lo aveva sempre fatto sentire più vicino a suo fratello._

 _E le parole che gli aveva appena detto, sfuggite dalle sue labbra senza che lui volesse realmente pronunciarle, erano solo la verità. Così come era vero il bisogno impellente che sentiva in quel momento. Un bisogno sbagliato, del tutto fuori da ogni regola della ragione._

 _L’istinto di stringerlo di nuovo a sé, l’istinto di baciarlo e di perdersi in quegli occhi che non smettevano di osservarlo attenti. Il bisogno intenso di lui, di sentirlo suo._

 _“Charlie…” mormorò appoggiando una mano sulla guancia del fratello. In quel momento era come se non esistesse più niente all’infuori di loro due. Niente FBI, niente matematica. Nessun altro essere umano abitava la terra in quel momento eccetto i fratelli Eppes._

 _Charlie non rispose, non ne aveva il coraggio. Si sentiva paralizzato, per la prima volta da che aveva memoria il suo cervello aveva completamente smesso di funzionare. Era vuoto. Silenzioso. L’unica cosa che riusciva a sentire era la mano di Don, era il suo viso ora così vicino al suo, erano quegli occhi che lo guardavano, era quella domanda silenziosa che c’era nell’aria e che, lo sapeva, Don non avrebbe mai fatto e a cui lui non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di rispondere._

 _Semplicemente chiuse gli occhi e quando sentì le labbra di Don appoggiarsi sulle sue, si lasciò andare contro quel corpo, tra quelle braccia che erano il suo unico rifugio, l’unico posto in cui sempre si era sentito al sicuro e protetto._

 _Don rimase fermo, le labbra contro quelle di suo fratello, incapace di decidere se approfondire quel bacio fosse giusto o sbagliato. Quando però sentì le braccia di Charlie attorno alla sua vita non ebbe più né dubbi né domande. Gli appoggiò la mano tra i capelli e un braccio in vita, avvicinando ancora di più i loro corpi, sentendo quello di Charlie contro il suo, caldo, rilassato, completamente nella sue mani._

 _La sua lingua scivolò lenta e sensuale sulle labbra di Charlie che le schiuse piano, quasi impaurito. Quando Don la fece scivolare nella sua bocca sentì il gemito del fratello e fu una sensazione così forte che, per un attimo, quasi perse la ragione._

 _Le loro lingue si sfiorarono prima quasi timidamente, poi sempre più decise. Si stavano studiando, cercando di capirsi. E quando lo fecero il bacio si fece sempre più profondo, più intenso. Don strinse di più la prese tra i capelli del fratello, sempre attento a non fargli male, sentendo la mano di Charlie stringere quasi con rabbia la sua giacca._

 _Avevano bisogno di respirare, un bisogno urgente e disperato, ma le loro lingue continuavano a combattere, a sfiorarsi, a cercarsi e allontanarsi, a giocare ora nella bocca di uno, ora in quella dell’altro, disinteressandosi ai polmoni che urlavano per il disperato bisogno di aria, perse solo nel proprio piacere, quel piacere che stava facendo impazzire sia Charlie che Don, quel piacere che non volevano finisse perché, una volta finito, con ogni probabilità non si sarebbe più ripetuto._

 _Alla fine, però, dovettero cedere entrambi. Le loro bocche si staccarono, ma i loro corpi no. Restarono stretti uno all’altro, senza trovare il coraggio di allontanarsi, con la paura di non poter mai più sentire quel calore una volta che tutto fosse finito._

 _Dopo qualche minuto, a malincuore, fu Don ad allontanare piano Charlie da sé. Non lo guardò in faccia, non ce la faceva, non riusciva a capire come doveva sentirsi. Razionalmente sapeva di doversi sentire in colpa, per l’amor del cielo aveva appena baciato suo fratello, ma d’altra parte quel senso di colpa non voleva arrivare e l’unica cosa che sentiva era l’irresistibile voglia di stringerlo di nuovo a sé, baciarlo di nuovo, provare di nuovo la sensazione di appartenere a qualcuno._

 _Il più giovane rimase fermo a osservare la schiena di suo fratello. Quando si riprese si passò le dita sulle labbra, un’espressione incredula sul viso. Era appena stato baciato da Don e quello non era normale. Non c’era una spiegazione razionale a quel bacio. Il bisogno non si poteva spiegare con la matematica. Ecco, in quel momento Charlie non lo sapeva, in quel momento non c’era niente che aveva più senso per lui, solo quel bacio, solo il sapore di suo fratello ancora sulle sue labbra._

 _“Don…” mormorò piano._

 _L’uomo sussultò quando sentì il suo nome pronunciato in quel modo. Charlie aveva parlato a bassa voce, quasi non volesse farsi veramente sentire da lui. Don strinse i pugni, facendo violenza su se stesso per ritrovare la calma che aveva perso e per girarsi verso di lui cercando di sorridergli, ma fallendo miseramente._

 _“Andiamo,” deglutì appena passandosi nervoso una mano tra i capelli, “andiamo a casa Charlie e portiamo papà fuori a cena.”_

 _“Don…” disse ancora Charlie facendo un passo verso di lui._

 _“Questo,” mormorò Don guardandolo e facendo un gesto plateale con la mano, “non è mai successo Charlie.”_

 _Non aspettò la risposta del più giovane, semplicemente gli girò le spalle, andando verso la porta dell’ufficio. Poco dopo essere uscito, mentre percorreva il corridoio che lo avrebbe portato fuori dall’università, sentì semplicemente la presenza di Charlie al suo fianco._

 _Quando Charlie fu salito in macchina, Don si prese un attimo di tempo per cercare di respirare normalmente, per permettere ai suoi polmoni di rinfrescarsi con la leggera brezza serale. Alzò per un attimo gli occhi al cielo, osservando le stelle luminose e sospirò. “Non è mai successo,” mormorò prima di salire in macchina e partire._

 _Ed era ormai una settimana che, come un mantra, Don si ripeteva quelle parole._

 _“Non è mai successo.”_

***

Al contrario di quello che Don pensava, Charlie sapeva perfettamente da quanto tempo il fratello lo stava osservando. Sentiva da trentadue minuti e venti secondi gli occhi dell’altro puntati sulla sua schiena. Eppure non si era ancora girato.

Perché? Semplice. Charlie era arrabbiato, furioso… Se si fosse girato niente gli avrebbe impedito di lanciare il gesso dritto contro la testa di Don.

Era una settimana che Don cercava di evitarlo. Non lo aveva più interpellato per nessun caso e anche se questo era giusto perché era stato lui a dirgli che non sapeva se poteva continuare ad aiutarlo, gli dava fastidio, gli piaceva sapere di essere indispensabile per lui, mentre ora si sentiva inutile.

E odiava sentirsi così. Odiava sentire inutili quelle equazioni alla lavagna. Odiava Don. Odiava le parole che gli aveva detto. Odiava che suo fratello volesse pensare che quel bacio non fosse mai esistito. Per l’amor del cielo, per chi lo aveva preso? Per un idiota? Per un bambino da proteggere? Lui non lo era… non completamente almeno. Era cresciuto e sapeva prendersi le sue responsabilità, anche quelle che riguardavano l’amare il proprio fratello.

“Ragazzi la cena è… Don che stai facendo appoggiato alla porta?” La voce del padre distolse Don dai suoi pensieri e lo fece sobbalzare.

“Papà sono un agente dell’FBI, non arrivarmi all’improvviso alle spalle se non vuoi un proiettile in fronte,” sibilò prima di girarsi e andare verso la cucina.

Alan restò impietrito a guardare il figlio andarsene e poi si rivolse a Charlie che lo guardava scuotendo la testa, “che accidenti succede a tuo fratello?”

Il giovane gli si avvicinò, un sorriso tirato sulle bocca, “lascialo perdere. Avrà avuto una brutta giornata,” mormorò avviandosi a sua volta verso la cucina, “senza contare che è un coglione,” finì camminando.

L’uomo restò fermo a fissare il punto vuoto dove pochi secondi prima c’era Charlie. Cosa accidenti stava succedendo ai suoi figli?

***

Adesso era il turno di Alan di sopprimere la voglia di mettersi a urlare. Non era mai successo, **mai** ad una cena, di sentire i propri figli rispondere a monosillabi, ignorandosi cordialmente. Per l’amor del cielo, era come se una cortina di gelo fosse scesa sulla sua tavola e sulla sua famiglia e questo Alan non voleva che succedesse.

Si alzò di scatto, rischiando quasi di far cadere la sedia a terra. Don e Charlie lo guardarono entrambi sorpresi per quel gesto che di certo non si aspettavano dal genitore. Erano abituati a considerarlo un uomo calmo e tranquillo e vederlo perdere la pazienza era una cosa che succedeva così raramente che era normale che si preoccupassero per lui.

“Papà, che succede?” Chiese Don serio.

“Che succede, Don? Tu chiedi a me che succede? Tu?”

Don sospirò, passandosi nervoso una mano tra i capelli, “papà è stata solo una giornataccia al lavoro. Niente di grave.”

L’uomo spostò lo sguardo sul viso del figlio più piccolo, “giornataccia all’università,” furono le parole che uscirono dalla bocca di Charlie. Alan sgranò gli occhi sbuffando e mettendosi le mani sui fianchi, esasperato dal loro atteggiamento, soprattutto da quello di Charlie, comportarsi così non era decisamente da lui.

“Bene, non volete dirmi che succede, non mi interessa. Io ora esco, vado a pesca per il weekend con i ragazzi. Al mio ritorno gradirei che, qualsiasi cosa sia successa tra voi due, fosse risolta.”

“Papà, posso farti una domanda?” Chiese Charlie guardandolo serio.

“Certo Charlie, in fretta però che i ragazzi mi staranno aspettando per partire.”

“Oh, non mi ci vorrà molto tempo. Cosa ne pensi dell’incesto?”

Don, che stava bevendo un sorso d’acqua, per poco non si strozzò. Cosa diavolo stava cercando di fare quel piccolo idiota di fratello che si trovava? Voleva ammazzare loro padre lì, sul colpo. Alan, dal canto suo, lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio, “e questa che razza di domanda sarebbe?”

“Una domanda.”

Fu il turno di Don quello di alzarsi di scatto, solo che lui la sedia la fece cadere di schianto a terra senza troppi problemi. Alan lo guardò sgranando gli occhi mentre Charlie, beh, quello che c’era nei suoi di occhi, quando incrociarono lo sguardo a dir poco furioso di Don, era sfida. Una sfida. Charlie lo stava sfidando, segno tangibile per Don che il fratello aveva completamente perso la ragione.

Alan si passò una mano sugli occhi sospirando, guardando con attenzione, dall’alto della sua esperienza e della sua età, i figli. Dalla vita si era aspettato tutto, dalla vita aveva avuto tutto. Un matrimonio felice, due splendidi figli. Dalla vita aveva avuto il dolore più grande, la prematura morte di sua moglie, la donna della sua vita. Colei che avrebbe voluto lì, con lui in quel momento. Colei che gli avrebbe detto come reagire a quella situazione che si stava creando.

Perché Alan non era uno stupido. Perché la domanda di Charlie avrebbe potuto essere un’innocente curiosità se non fosse stato per la reazione rabbiosa di Don.

Respirò a fondo, “ho sempre immaginato che, imbranati come siete con le donne, non avrei mai avuto un nipotino. Ormai mi sono rassegnato. Questo… di qualsiasi cosa stiamo parlando… non sono sicuro di sapere come gestirlo. E ho come l’impressione che non lo sappiate nemmeno voi due. Quello che so è che l’amore è un sentimento imprevedibile…”

“Io me ne vado!” Sbottò Don afferrando la sua giacca e avviandosi alla porta.

“Scappare non ti servirà a niente Don!” Urlò Alan, ma la porta ormai era già stata sbattuta e Don era sparito nella notte.

Charlie batté rabbioso un pugno sul tavolo. Sospirando Alan si sedette al suo fianco e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, “sei suo fratello Charlie. Lo capisci questo? Sei il suo piccolo fratellino, quello che da tutta la vita cerca di proteggere. È come un secondo lavoro per Don. Prendersi cura di te. Lo capisci questo?”

“Sì,” rispose il giovane piano.

“E capisci quanto sia difficile questa situazione? Per tutti quanti?”

“Pensi che per me non lo sia?”

“Nel tutti eri incluso anche tu,” replicò il padre sorridendogli, “ascoltami ora. Non sono sicuro se quello che sto per fare sia giusto o sbagliato. Probabilmente è sbagliato. Probabilmente è la cosa più sbagliata e innaturale del mondo. Perché, per la miseria, siete i miei figli. Ma una cosa l’ho imparata da vostra madre, Charlie. Lei mi ha insegnato che c’è solo una cosa che possiamo volere per i nostri figli e cioè che siano felici. Qualsiasi siano le scelte che fanno nella loro vita. Che è, appunto, la loro. Io posso non capire e non lo capisco, non capisco cosa stia succedendo davvero tra di voi o, più semplicemente, non lo voglio capire. Ma una cosa la so, attaccarlo non servirà a niente. Se c’era una cosa che di sbagliato potevi fare questa sera, ecco, l’hai fatta. Lo hai ferito Charlie. Lo hai messo di fronte a qualcosa che gli fa paura.”

“Io? Io gli faccio paura, papà?”

“No, non tu. Gli fa paura l’idea di ferirti. Lo sai cosa può portare tutto questo, vero? Ti rendi conto di quali potrebbero essere le conseguenze di tutto questo, Charlie?”

“Ma pensate tutti che sia un idiota? Che viva solo di matematica e che non sappia come va il mondo? Io so come va il mondo papà. So cosa vuol dire tutto questo. Lo so. Ma nonostante tutto, sai cosa?” Charlie lo guardò sorridendo, “non ho paura. Nemmeno un po’. E sai perché? Perché è Don. Perché se fosse una qualsiasi altra persona, un qualsiasi altro uomo, allora sì, avrei paura. Ma lui non è uno qualsiasi, capisci. È Don.”

Alan si alzò guardandolo serio, cercando di capire se le parole di Charlie dovevano divertirlo o ferirlo. Cercando di capire se dovesse appoggiare quel pazzo di figlio che si trovava oppure no. L’unica soluzione che trovò fu, semplicemente, di lasciare tempo al tempo. Conosceva i suoi figli, li aveva sempre amati e aveva sempre rispettato le loro scelte, in quel caso avrebbe agito come sempre. Restando al loro fianco, qualsiasi cosa fosse successa.

“Sì, capisco Charlie. Solo,” mormorò appoggiando una mano sulla spalla del figlio più giovane, “dagli tempo.”

In silenzio si avviò verso la porta e prese il suo borsone da terra, “e Charlie?”

“Sì…”

“Appena lo vedi, chiedigli scusa per essere stato un idiota.”

Senza aggiungere altro uscì di casa, lasciando Charlie da solo con la sensazione che, questa volta, aveva davvero rovinato tutto. Questa volta aveva davvero perso Don.

***

“Hai intenzione di restare appoggiato a quello stipite per tutta la notte?”

“Sto cercando di decidere come farti più male, ho bisogno di tempo.”

Sospirando Charlie appoggiò il gesso e si girò a guardare il fratello. L’espressione di Don non prometteva niente di buono, ma il giovane sapeva che era giusto così. Era perfettamente giusto che Don stesse pensando di fargliela pagare dopo quello che lui aveva fatto.

“Don,” iniziò, ma un gesto brusco del fratello lo interrupe subito.

Sospirando Don si sedette su un divanetto, invadendo così il piccolo regno di Charlie. In realtà era la cantina di casa, ma quello era come fosse un mondo a sé. C’erano lavagne ovunque, tutte piene di numeri che, per Don, non avevano il minimo senso, ma che per Charlie erano tutto.

L’uomo si era seduto, reprimendo l’istinto di cancellare quelle lavagne, di rovinare tutto il lavoro del fratello. Di fargli male, come poco prima il fratello ne aveva fatto a lui.

“Perché lo hai fatto?”

Charlie si sedette vicino a lui, badando bene a tenere le distanze, cercando di non invadere lo spazio personale di Don, non aveva voglia di un pugno in faccia. Conosceva abbastanza bene suo fratello da sapere che, arrabbiato, non guardava in faccia nessuno, nemmeno lui.

“Se ti dico che non lo so, ti arrabbi molto?” Gli chiese a voce bassa.

“Sono già molto arrabbiato Charlie, più di così non ti conviene che io lo diventi, fidati di me.”

“Eppure non posso darti altra spiegazione,” continuò Charlie sospirando, “forse potrei dirti che a livello statistico, con un’equazione e le variabili adeguate… ecco forse in quel caso potrei riuscire a rispondere alla tua domanda in modo esatto.”

“Ti ho detto che sono già arrabbiato, quanto ti stai divertendo a peggiorare la situazione?” Sbottò Don alzandosi in piedi di scatto e guardando il fratello.

“Volevo fartela pagare,” mormorò Charlie a voce talmente bassa che non era certo che Don lo avesse sentito.

“Farmela pagare? E per che cosa per l’amor del cielo Charlie?” Gli chiese Don scuotendo il capo. Sì, aveva sentito.

“Per il tuo continuare a far finta di niente. Per avermi baciato e poi detto che non era successo niente. Ecco perché, Don.”

“Charlie,” mormorò Don inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui e appoggiandogli una mano sulla gamba, “guardami avanti.”

Il giovane alzò gli occhi, fissandoli in quelli del fratello, “cosa dovevo dirti? Cosa dovevo fare secondo te? In questi giorni ho cercato di fare di tutto per convincermi che non è successo. Dovevo provarci, lo capisci questo? Capisci perché ho dovuto farlo?”

Charlie annuì, “e ci sei riuscito?”

“Sei un matematico di fama mondiale ma, come sempre, con le parole fai schifo Charlie,” rispose Don, sorridendo finalmente al fratello, “ho detto che dovevo provarci, ho detto che ci ho provato, ma no, non ci sono riuscito. Non sono riuscito a far finta che non sia mai successo.”

“E?” Lo incalzò Charlie.

Sospirando Don si alzò, tornando a sedersi al suo fianco, “e niente.” Concluse.

“Come… cosa? Cosa vuol dire niente?”

“Vuol dire niente, Charlie.”

“Don…”

“Charlie.”

“Non io… io non riesco a far finta di niente e… non riesco a far finta di non desiderarti, Don. Non mi interessa se sei mio fratello. Il punto è che tu… tu sei tutto il mio mondo. Lo sei sempre stato. Sei colui che mi ha sempre tenuto con i piedi per terra. Sei quello che hai fatto in modo che la matematica non finisse per consumarmi. Tu sei l’unica persona che voglio e lo so che è sbagliato… lo so. Vorrei che fossimo due persone che si sono appena conosciute… amici… e non fratelli. Oddio, per la prima volta vorrei che tu non fossi mio fratello.”

“Ma lo sono.”

“E io ti amo.”

Don rimase in silenzio. Cosa poteva dire ora? Cosa poteva fare? Quello era Charlie, il suo fratellino… non era uno appena rimorchiato in un bar. Non era un signor nessuno. Accidenti a lui! E quello che aveva appena detto era lo stesso per Don. Charlie era da sempre la sua ancora di salvezza, il suo modo di evadere dagli orrori a cui era obbligato ad assistere per via del suo lavoro.

Non esisteva nessun modo per uscire da quella situazione. Don sapeva che fare finta di niente, a questo punto, avrebbe significato distruggere per sempre il suo rapporto con Charlie. Così come era consapevole del fatto che, spingersi oltre, equivaleva a rischiare di romperlo comunque.

“Non so cosa fare,” mormorò scuotendo il capo.

“Non… non possiamo semplicemente andare avanti, Don? Non possiamo sapere cosa succederà domani, giusto?”

“Sicuro che la matematica non abbia risposte?”

Charlie gli diede un pugno leggero sul braccio sorridendogli, “no, niente risposte per l’amore.”

Il più vecchio si girò a guardarlo, restando incantato, come sempre, da quel sorriso. Appoggiò una mano sulla sua guancia, accarezzandogli piano le labbra con il pollice, “vuoi davvero andare avanti, Charlie?”

Al più giovane non occorse rispondere, la risposta che cercava Don la trovò in quello sguardo, in quegli occhi ora fissi nei suoi. Dolcemente si avvicinò a lui, appoggiando le labbra su quelle del fratello, baciandolo prima con dolcezza e poi con sempre più passione.

Un passo alla volta. Un giorno dopo l’altro. Don si fidava di loro. Charlie si fidava di loro. Non avevano bisogno di altro.

Quando quel lungo bacio finì, Charlie appoggiò le mani sul viso di Don, “e adesso? Non è mai successo, Don?”

L’uomo gli sorrise, i suoi occhi gli sorrisero e Charlie si sentì felice, rilassato e sereno come mai prima di quel momento.

“Oh puoi scommetterci che è successo.”

“Cosa è successo?”

“Ho appena baciato l’uomo più importante della mia vita. Quello accanto al quale voglio passare il resto dei miei giorni, vada come vada. Mio fratello,” finì in sussurrò baciandolo piano, “l’uomo che amo.”

L’espressione di Charlie in quel momento era qualcosa di indescrivibile per Don, qualcosa che, lo sapeva, non avrebbe mai dimenticato. Si sistemò meglio sul divano, passando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Charlie e tirandoselo contro, accarezzandogli dolcemente la schiena.

“Ce la faremo Charlie.”

“Sì, ce la faremo,” mormorò in risposta il più giovane.

“In fin dei conti siamo i fratelli Eppes.”

“E nessuno può batterci.”

“Esatto.”

Detto questo i due si guardarono e poi scoppiarono a ridere. Erano entrambi consapevoli che non sarebbe stato facile, sapevano che dirlo a qualcuno avrebbe significato andare incontro a seri problemi, ma in quel momento non interessava a nessuno dei due.

In quel momento erano solo loro due. Erano le loro mani unite in una stretta decisa. Erano i loro occhi persi gli uni negli altri. In quel momento erano due uomini innamorati l’uno dell’altro. In quel momento erano semplicemente due fratelli che, passo dopo passo, erano pronti a costruire insieme il loro futuro.

Perché finalmente, dopo anni, avevano trovato l’amore vero.

 _Fine._


End file.
